


The Supply Closet is a Rather Cramped Place to Be

by Kaz3313



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz3313/pseuds/Kaz3313
Summary: All Sammy wants is to work in peace, but the consant leaking of pipes and having to deal with the band that was more childish then the children watching the cartoons makes that quite difficult. And if that wasnt enough a certain janitor is now asking him for advice on relationships.





	The Supply Closet is a Rather Cramped Place to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Shally is not in the first chapter and Henry/Joey is implied(would be put this in the tags but my mobile device is not working quite right)  
> Also constructive criticism is welcome as is corrections of any spelling/grammar mistake I make! Thank you and I hope enjoy the fic

  It wasn’t the first time Wally had ‘disappeared’ right at the worst time, no by now Sammy expected to have to go off a find the lazy janitor, but this had been the first time that within ten minutes he was still nowhere to be seen. Sammy would rather not have a ink puddle in his office for too long but at the same time he had to go see how the band was doing.

 

“I’ll just scold him later; maybe I’ll make him get me coffee in the morning,” Sammy muttered under his breath. Honestly he didn’t mind Wally; that’s not to say he didn’t get on his nerves from time to time. When he wasn’t talking someone’s ear off he was sleeping or eating or falling and generally avoiding his job as best he could. Well avoiding it until Joey made his rounds, at that time Wally had become the “best employee”. Not like anyone believed the facade. Again though, he wasn’t a bad kid by any means (was he a kid? Sammy wasn’t sure of his age besides younger then me. His mentality never matured that’s for sure). A little lazy but when Sammy told him to get something done he’d actually set off and finish it. 

 

“Alright people, we have some music to play and- hey where’s Violin chair three? Kevin?” Sammy walked into the band room getting straight to business but, as the luck of the day continued, one person wasn’t here; he wasn’t notified someone could make it their either.

 

“He went to the restroom,” One of the newer girls notified.Sammy can’t remember her name but she played one of the drums.

 

“That was a while ago,” Betsy corrected, another violin player.

 

Sammy sighed, running this band felt like watching children at times. This was the third time this week the band had a missing member who was off talking to girls or something of the nature. Only once did someone have a valid excuse; he found the guy stuck halfway through the floor.

 

“Everyone practice- I’ll go find him,” A few of the people giggled and Sammy rolled his eyes as he left.

 

Surprisingly Kevin wasn’t in the break room, instead an intern and Norman Polk sat making a new pot of fresh coffee. 

 

“Either of you seen Kevin? The violin player?”Sammy asked Norman before turning to the other man“Sammy Lawrence by the way,”. He was rather short, not as small as Jack but close to it, with dark curly brown hair. He presented himself formally but their was a sense of messiness along with him. His cuffs were slightly stained and his face looked half shaven as if he started and couldn't find the time to finish.

 

“G-Grant Cohen, I'm the new accountant,” He sounded like he said a question rather than a statement and he stuck out his hand. His handshake wasn't firm; rather his hand shook. Sammy wasn't aware an accountant was hired and at the moment he didn't care. He said his goodbyes and set off on his mission; he'd have to get to know the accountant later.

 

He did a brief search of the animation department but beside a few sleep deprived animators he didn’t find anyone.

 

“Hey, Sammy, have you seen Wally around? Normally he tells me the latest gossip by now,” Henry asked as Sammy passed him by.

 

“Henry Stein not only looking forward but spreading gossip? What would your mother think about that?” Sammy couldn’t help but smile while teasing, Henry, and Joey had been friends since childhood. Joey had been distancing himself from the music director but that didn’t mean his friendship with Henry was relinquished. Henry was also one of the few people Sammy could be less serious with.

 

“I don’t spread it-well maybe I say something to Joey every once in a while-but I’m used to hearing it it’s become like a routine,”

 

“Wow, saying it to the boss? No wonder no one can keep a secret here- but anyhow I haven’t seen Wally around either. Looked for him earlier I have a blasted ink puddle in the middle of my floor. Right now I’m looking for Kevin, I’ll assume you haven’t seen him around?”

 

“Nope, he’s part of the band right? Tall blonde? Kind of attractive?”

 

“Yeah. He’s tall and blonde,I guess he looks alright and he’s one of my villon player...well thanks anyway Henry. After Wally cleans my office I’ll send him your way.

 

The toy department, could it really be considered a department at this point It was a room with one employee, only had the Irish toy maker who was playing one of his records drowning out the rest of the world. Sammy couldn’t say he blamed him for doing so, sometimes Sammy would play his own just to stop hearing people’s dumb conversations. He decided to leave him alone; if Sammy was in that position he wouldn’t want people bothering him.

 

Sammy was about to go to Joey, ask if the guy had some sort of emergency and had to leave, but a sound caught him off guard. It was a bump noise but when Sammy looked around no one was in the hall. It sounded like...it was coming from the supply closet. Sammy sighed, it wouldn’t be the first time someone decided to take a break from work to fulfill other ‘needs’.  Due to Wally leaving and losing his keys like one would with a hair clip it wouldn’t be too hard to find a spare set floating around and Sammy had heard on more than one occasion him complaining of finder other in their.

 

He went up to the door and expected just to jiggle the handle of it to get a reaction out of whoever, or whomever, in there. What he didn’t expect it to be unlocked was Kevin really that stupid-

 

The two fell to the wood floor, luckily both sets of clothes were on it appeared they were just making out, Kevin falling on top of whoever he was kissing. 

 

“Should’ve expected you to be here. You can’t just go kissing in the middle of the work day- at least wait till after hours! Also you know he might not be the best janitor but Wally doesn’t appreciate using-“ Sammy’s voice breaks off as he sees the redhead laying on the ground. His blue uniform shirt’s first two buttons were undone and his neck was covered with hickeys. He gives a small smile but Sammy can see the beginning of tears form.

 

“Kevin, band room. You’re already late. Wally my office, now,”

 

 Sammy was irritated, he thought at least Wally had some sense not to mess with the band members right before they performed. He couldn’t say he was too disappointedly suprized in Kevin, he’d been known as flirty.

 

“Are you-“ Kevin began to stammer something out.

 

“ Upset? No. Annoyed? Yes. Just play your instrument well and don’t make it habit missing practice,” Sammy stated. “Understood?”

 

“Yes sir, of course sir,” He let out a sigh of relief and Sammy couldn’t quite figure out why. Surely he didn’t come off as that intimidating.

 

Apparently Sammy didn’t make clear why he wanted Wally to go to his office, the ink puddle apparently wasn’t obvious enough, and he arrived to the janitor sobbing on Sammy’s desk.

 

“Wally, please clean up the puddle, it’s in the middle of my office if you couldn’t tell,” Sammy stated pointing at the inky blot on the floor.

 

“T-the ink? Ju-just clean the ink? A-and after?” Wally trembled his freckled face red and puffy.

 

“Henry expected to hear the latest gossip and  your expected to do your job at some point,” Sammy waited but Wally just stared at him with...fear? Sammy had never been to good at picking up on subtle emotions but the look on Wally’s face was clear enough. “Wally, I’m slightly disappointed, but cleaning my office will be enough to change that- and fresh coffee In the morning for a week. It’s nothing to sob or worry over-“

 

“But you don’t care?” He had begun to wipe his tears with the back of his sleeve but it was rather futile since the tears hadn't stopped.

 

“No, I do care. I’d rather you not make out with my musicians since they tend to get off track easily. Do that on your own time,”

 

“But that I was with a guy? You don’t care I was kissing a guy,” Wally’s voice trembled.

 

Ah, that was what worried the poor janitor “Why would I care, it’s your life isn’t it? And it’s not like Henry and Joey are- well I guess they do keep their relationship on a downlow. At least here,” Sammy rambled to himself not noticing that Wally had stood up. He didn’t notice until Wally had wrapped his arms around him and begin to cry and say incomprehensible words.

 

Sammy couldn’t say this wasn’t the first time this happened, and he wasn’t sure this would be the last, but he still was never prepared to give comfort. It was something he always had difficulty grasping so he just returned the hug letting the janitor sob.

 

“Thank you mister Lawrence- I- I’ll bring ya coffee every mornin’ in the evenin’ and whenever! And I’ll never lose my keys again, I swear! And I’ll even stop planning and pullin’ pranks on ya, cept on April first cause that’s my pass day, but all the other three hundred days I’ll be good!” 

 

“Alright, Wally,” Sammy said, expected Wally to forget about the losing his keys part in a week and hopping he keeps true on the coffee and pranks part.

 

“I won’t even make any extra spills on accident-purpose no more! And I won’t mess with your musicians in the day time! If you want I won’t even talk to them! Hell, if ya want I won’t even talk no more. I’ll just zip my lips and hum as I work. I will! Oh thank you, oh thank you,”

 

“Alright, could you clean up the ink now-“

 

“Oh yeah! I’ll do that! Anytime anythin’ breaks or spurts or leaks or anythin’ I’ll fix it for ya!” Sammy can’t help but smile.


End file.
